1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of the flaring of waste gases. More particularly it concerns a type of flare in which the gases are burned smokelessly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,911, 3,539,285 and 4,084,935 describe apparatus for injecting steam-air centrally to a flared gas stream for the purpose of smokeless combustion. This invention is the result of a study to improve upon the teachings of the prior patents.